


What happens in the mess hall stays in the mess hall?

by viverl



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Head Cannon, M/M, Multi, Space Opera, Threesome - F/M/M, s1 e7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><br/>This is what happens after One and Two hook up at the end of S1E7.</p><p>The One/Two hook up is unsatisfactory and Two decides to spent her time with Three instead. One is also involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed, I am not a native speaker and my first fanfic published, so I am open to suggestions and helpful critique.

One and Two are lying together on One's bed, both staring at the ceiling in an uncomfortable silence. 

"Well that was..." Two finally starts while sitting up and grabbing her shirt,  


"I could try again?" interrupts One quickly. His ears are reddening visually.  


Two doesn't answer and reaches for her jacket that One hands her without meeting her gaze.

Two stands up and straightens her hair while One fiddles with his pants, still sitting on the ruffled bed.  


With a sigh Two breaks the silence again.  


"Look, this was supposed to be fun."  


"And it wasn't." One interjects dejectidly.  


"Let's just get back to how things were before and everything's fine."  


One looks up questioningly at that. 

Two's face hardens as answer to his unspoken question, than she turns around and leaves. One sighs deeply.

 

[Two weeks later.]

All crew members save the Android are in the mess hall eating and celebrating their latest find - food in a cargobay that Five has found during one of her raids. The mood is good and everyone is having fun, even One and Two share a smile a couple of times. It has been awkward between them since their failed affair-attempt but everyone, even Three, left them alone. 

After the meal Six and Five are off inspecting a hidden hangar together with the Android and Four leaves for his dojo/ training room. Everyone knows he won't come out of there for at least two hours. That leaves One, Two and Three in the mess.

Two has watched Three over the last days. After Sarah's death Three has changed but he is finding his way back to his old hard but fun attitude, although there are moments when he is unusually calm and introspective. Today is not such a day and Two is glad for it.

One is dutifully stacking the tablets while trying to not engage with Two, who is still sitting at the table, eyes on Three next to her. Three smiles at her, amusement in his eyes but vary of One.

"So, are you up to some fun?" Two slowly touches Three's arm with a caress.

One stopps shortly clearing the tables just to increase his efforts accompanied with loud banging of tablets and pots.  
Three quips an eyebrow at her but his smile broadens.

That is all the invitation Two needs. She starts kissing Three while sliding skillfully into his lap. Three gives a little laugh, keeps an eye on One, but deepens the kiss while grasping Two's ass enthusiastically with his hands.

One has stopped his movements and just stares at the spectacle directly in front of him.

Two grins while Three's hands expertly find the fastest way to the best parts. She moans uninhibitedly.

"You-" One has to wet his lips. "You're really doing this - now?" He is stuttering but his eyes never leave the couple's grinding movements. His arousal is obvious to everyone.

Two never stops her movements but her eyes wander from Three to One and back. Three just smirks at her questioning glance but busies himself with peeling Two out of her tight pants. 

Two extends one hand to One while letting her other hand glide under Three's shirt, that she has almost gotten off of him.

One tilts his head with a question but slowly moves towards them until Two's hand grabs him. 

A moment later Two finds herself straddled between Three sitting on the desk, pressed to her backside and One who kisses her enthusiastically. There are a lot of hands roaming her body and she loves it.

One and Three carefully avoid each other's hands but Two won't have any of that. She backs out of one of One's deep kisses, slides her torso away from the two man and grins invitingly at them. Three doesn't stop his stroking movements but chuckles at the lady's request. One swallows once and Two can see a little panic in his eyes. She reaches carefully for One's nape and moves him slowly towards Three, who uses One's hesitancy to explore Two's healed throat with his lips.

"You don't need to be afraid." whispers Two into One's ear.

One pulls himself together visibly, then he follows Three's example and concentrates his efforts on Two's throat, whose moans indicate that the enjoys the attention a lot.

Moments later One and Three meet. One starts timidly but quickly learns why Two chose Three over him. His enthusiasm grows fast and all hesitancy is gone.

When One starts copying Three's moves, Three interrupts One's too fast movements softly with a caressing hand in One's nape. "Not so fast, pretty boy. Like this." Three shows him, Two sighs audibly and One follows the given example. One and Three share a victorious smile when Two starts twitching under their joined hands.

One follows the spur of the moment and reaches with his other hand to Three's jaw and kisses him passionately. Three, with Two needing a pause anyways, pulls One into a tight embrace. Their aroused cocks meet through their pants and both share a moan. Two laughs at them while still catching her breath. With growing amusement she watches the two men getting turned on by each other.

Two enjoys watching them, with a grin and a "May I?" she interjects their embrace. They welcome her back with pleasure when she reaches with each hand into their pants.

A moment later both men are in dire need of Two's support to hold themselves on their feet. One is the first but Three follows him quickly, both slump into Two's arms after sharing wet and content kisses.

"Don't worry babe, you're next up" addresses Three Two, who winks at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later Two wanders towards Three's cabin when One steps out of the door, almost crashing into her. He stumbles back and apologizes. Two's gaze wanders into the cabin where a naked and exhausted Three is still lying on the bed, waving with one hand at them. One's ears redden as quickly as Two's grins broadens.

"I see", she chuckles and leaves.

She isn't jealous, she wanted fun and uncomplicated and that it is. However she now has to get the energy out of her system in another way. 

The training room is empty and she quickly warms up her muscles. Half an hour later she is still doing her routine and not feeling as exhausted as she had planned to be. Four has joined her a while ago and Two watches him while catching her breath.

He might be very silent but he is nice to look at. She decides to take him on.

Two walks over to the shelves and musters the different weapons displayed. She hears Four stopping his routine and his footsteps coming towards her but she does not turn. Four steps next to her without touching her and reaches for two wooden sticks. He presents one to her without asking, she accepts without showing any emotion.

They spar for a while and although Four has the better technique, Two has the most unusual fighting style. Four's severe expression softens over the course of the sparring and he actually half grins when Two puts him onto the floor and sits on his chest.

"You are a worthy opponent."

"Thank you." Two grins.

Four surprises her with a quick grip combination and finds herself trapped under him, his excitement pressing into her belly. Two's grin broadens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
